Love Lost in the Snow
by Ashlex in pearl
Summary: There was one place he dared not venture. Arendelle. He was invisible, no one even knew who Jack Frost was. In this town, the snow and ice came from one place. Their Queen. A three part poem of lost love. And Ice.
1. Beginning

_There once was a tale, of a spirit of snow,_

_Who fell in love with a queen._

_Her heart of ice, his skin of cold,_

_Their love lost in between._

_Neither one sure how they came to be,_

_Their powers of frost, a gift or curse?_

_For them both, they come to see,_

_In life, there is much worse._

_In Arendelle, the tale began,_

_Just as the snow began to fall._

_With it brought a mysterious man,_

_Who no one saw at all._

_It was uncommonly cold, so the people say,_

_Too soon were the warm days gone._

_But still they rejoiced, for on this day,_

_Their princess had turned one._

_The man heard the people talk, listening to their stories,_

_His curiosity rising._

_He hurried off to the castle, leaving behind him, flurries,_

_To find what they found interesting._

_The castle was white, and coated in frost,_

"_Something you don't see everyday," the man remarked._

_He walked inside, too quickly lost,_

_Regretting his mission he had embarked._

_What about this place had drawn his attention?_

_Why did he need to come inside?_

_It may have been best to move on, his first intention,_

_His time, he had no need to bide._

_With a sigh, he retraced his steps,_

_Hoping he'd find his way out._

_When suddenly, something did perplex,_

_And make him turn about._

_A single snowflake, pure and white,_

_Blew past him from the open door._

_It was beautiful, glimmering in the light,_

_But, perplexed him even more._

_It wasn't he who had created it,_

_So where had it come from?_

_He peeked inside, and there did sit,_

_A baby girl, on the floor, sucking on her thumb._

_The man couldn't help but smile,_

_Watching the young girl play._

_Still he thought, all the while,_

_How did she become this way?_

_Her hair was white as winter snow,_

_Her skin as fair as well,_

_Her eyes of blue looked to and fro,_

_As another snowflake fell._

_As the man did draw near,_

_The girl had turned his way._

_For some reason, he froze in fear,_

_To find where her eyes did lay._

_She seemed to stare straight at him,_

_But made no sudden sound._

_All she did was smile on a whim,_

_As the man looked 'round._

_No one else came in the door,_

_He thought, "Can she really see me?"_

_As he knelt in front, her eyes flicked once more,_

_To where he bent his knee._

_She simply giggled, smiling brightly,_

_As he brushed a snowflake above,_

_As the snowfall began, she moved up slightly,_

_But her balance was lost among._

_The man quickly caught the child,_

_Holding her as he sat on the floor._

"_You should really be more careful," he said as he smiled._

_The girl giggling once more._

_Then voices came,_

_From out in the hall, they grew near._

_Quickly, he placed the girl down, just the same,_

_Hesitant, unclear._

_Just then, a man and woman entered the room,_

_The girl smiling in response._

_They smiled, "Elsa, how you drive away our gloom!"_

_The invisible man smiling nonce._

"_Elsa..." he whispered to himself,_

"_It's a beautiful name for you."_

_The girl smiled at him, herself,_

"_I should tell you my name too."_

"_My name is Jack,"_

_He told the young girl._

_Then, just before he turned his back,_

_He winked, "One day, I'll show you the world."_

_With a final farewell, the man flew off,_

_His introduction on deaf ears._

_Despite the lonely times, he was content enough,_

_To watch that girl through the years._


	2. Middle

_As Jack lingered in that small town,_

_To watch that mysterious girl grow._

_He found no more reason to frown,_

_No more mystery in the snow._

_Life made sense to him,_

_Here, he was at peace._

_Though, the one thing that still troubled him,_

_No one saw him in that place._

_Jack sighed, as he sat in the square,_

_Wondering just what it might take._

_Why was it that not a soul saw him there?_

_Could he have made some mistake?_

_He had spent endless nights,_

_Talking to the man in the moon._

_Why was he here? Was this life worth the fights?_

_He hoped he'd have his answer soon._

_He heard a pair of giggles from the open door,_

_Watching as the two princesses ran by._

"_Little late to be up, don't you think?" Jack smiled more._

_He followed them, after one last glance at the sky._

_He watched the girls, as they danced and played,_

_Snowflakes falling all around._

_He considered joining in their merriment, but behind the door he stayed,_

_As the tragic end ensued and the room froze to the ground._

_Time went on again,_

_But the girls were never together._

_The younger, Anna, tried hard to reach out, in vain._

_Her sister Elsa, shut away forever._

_Jack felt for the girl, as he watched Elsa from outside._

_They were both so lonely and afraid._

_But when he tried to reach out to her, the ice erupted inside,_

_Her fear never swayed._

"_She's just like me," Jack told himself,_

_As he sat upon her window sill, she paced her room._

"_I don't know how I'd handle it, myself,"_

_He glanced in the window, "Trapped all alone with my gloom."_

_She seldom left her icy prison_

_The last time was to see her parents off to sea._

_To a neighboring kingdom, where a situation has arisen,_

_Returning in just 2 weeks._

_Then suddenly, Jack had a plan,_

_As he watched them leave._

_The trip would be rough, maybe he could lend a hand,_

_To safely get them across the sea._

_He followed them to their ship,_

_And even further out to sea._

"_Why was I worried? They couldn't have had a better trip!"_

_Jack grinned as he held onto the sail, grateful how easy it seemed to be!_

_In his excitement, he flew the drafts on ahead,_

_Stirring up some quells on the water._

_He wanted to bring some life to the sea so dead,_

_It seemed no fun with waves so much softer._

_But Jack couldn't predict how the sea would react,_

_No idea it would take a turn for the worse._

_As he stirred up the squalls, ignoring the fact,_

_That the waves swallowed the ship like a curse._

_Jack retreated, horrified by his own actions,_

_Returning to the town as quick as he could._

_Word had reached them of the oceans actions,_

_Devastation rocked the small world._

_Jack wandered the town frantically,_

"_I'm sorry! This all my fault! What have I done...?"_

_But no one saw him, heard him, engulfed in the tragedy,_

_Jack fell to his knees, left to his sadness all alone._

_The funeral came and went quick,_

_Only one princess present through the ceremony._

_Jack stood beside her, in place of her sister who played sick._

_As he watched her cry, he once again gave his testimony._

"_It's my fault, Anna," Jack's guilt overtook him,_

"_I should have just stayed behind."_

_But never once did she look up at him,_

_Nothing but air she would find._

_Jack took off, to himself he advised, _

_A gust blowing after him._

_Anna looked up, almost surprised,_

_To see nothing but the wind._

_Jack stopped by Elsa's room, one last time,_

_But through the window it was blurry._

_With much dismay, he tapped three times,_

_And wrote in the frost, "I'm sorry."_


End file.
